Shikma, Roger and Syd in Vacation Treats
by emmydisney17
Summary: While Maverick and Jack are on vacation they leave their beloved daughters Sam and Alex in the care of their uncles, Shikma, Roger and Syd. While Syd babysits the girls Roger and Shikma prowl for food. And when the girls start to cry Syd tells them how much their uncles love them, more than the entire world. But is it true?


**Shikma, Roger and Syd in Vacation Treats**

It was a nice day on Predator Island as three predators named Shikma, Roger and Syd, along with their adoptive neices Alex and Sam, were playing near the beach as Alex and Sam played tag. All three predators were hungry but Syd wasn't interested in hunting, he just wanted to play with Alex and Sam. Shikma and Roger on the other hand were hunting for meals.

They didn't really care if what they ate was nice or not, they just wanted to eat.

As Syd played with Alex and Sam the predator Dolphin's stomach growled hungrily. "Uncle Syd, are you hungry?" Alex asked "Well, yes." Syd said "How about you feed us up first?" Sam asked "After all, we're hungry too." "Ok... i mean, it's not like i can ever say no to you two." Syd said. He took them to a shack and looked around for someone to give money too. Then he remembered that this island had no marketers, only food that magicaly restocks itself. He went in and fed the girls.

By the time Sam and Alex were finally full their stomachs were as round as a bowling ball and almost as big. "How are you two doing?" Syd asked as he patted thier stomachs "So-BURP!-Full..." Alex said "And so Sleepy. Hic!" Sam said Syd smiled and kicked their cheeks playfully. "Now it's my turn to be fed."

He tried to pick up Alex but her new weight was too heavy for him. Even if it was temporary Alex and Sam weighted a ton! Syd just decided to swallow them by sliding them inside. The dolphin pushed Alex inside him and swallowed, sending Alex down into the Dolphin's stomach, nearly forcing him down as well but Sam did, sending him downwards as he landed on his backside.

"Oof! Boy you girls were heavy!" he complained "Maybe i over fed you." his stomach was huge and the bulges inside were wobbling around. Syd tried to get up but the girls pinned him down. "I guess i'm not going anywhere for a while." He rubbed his stomach as he tried to get up but failed again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up.

Then he heard Alex say "Uncle Syd, we're sorry we over ate... so very sorry... i guess that's why you don't like heavy cargo, not even us." "No no, don't say that." Syd said as he rubbed his distended stomach "You two are my most beloved cargo of all. Sure i can't get up yet but that dosn't mean i don't like you inside me, even if you caused me to lose my balance. I love you two no matter what, you might be Jack and Maverick's babies, but you know, i've always felt you were my babies too. I love you two, no matter what and don't ever forget it. Shikma and Roger might not baby sit you as much but they love you deeply, they just can't get over their predator nature, back before they knew they had a family. Shikma loves you, Roger loves you and i love you. With so much love you girls truely are the best little girls of all."

He gave his belly a kiss and hearts floated around his bulging tummy and himself "Aww, we love you too Uncle Syd." Sam and Alex said, giving the walls of the dolphin's belly a kiss, causing Syd to blush bright red with a smile. Then the two girls yawned and said "Night night." Before they curled up and went to sleep. Syd smiled and hummed a little lullaby for his beloved little nieces, then he gave the bulge another kiss and continued his lullaby. Shikma and Roger also loved Alex and Sam but they would always leave him with them when they go out on a hunt, not that he minded in the first place.

* * *

Shikma prowled around looking for a meal, he didn't care if this meal was good or bad, he just wanted a meal and fast. Luckily, as fate would have it, he found a sleeping 15 year old girl with a slightly destended belly, she looked like she had drifted off to sleep some time ago and Shikma found her very delectible. He leaned towards her feet and swallowed them.

The girl Shikma was swallowing wasn't in a deep sleep as he had hoped but by the time she woke up her bottom half had been swallowed. "What the heck!" she gasped as Shikma quickly swallowed again, pinning her arms so that she wouldn't pound his head.

She protested as much as she could but that only encouraged Shikma to swallow harder and faster.

"Listen here, you don't have to eat me, we can work this out another way. Please just listen to me. PLEASE?" Those were her last words outside as Shikma pushed her head into his mouth and swallowed hard, sending her sliding down the inside of his neck to his stomach, which now had a sizable bulge inside it.

He sat down the bench the girl once slept in and let his massive belly hit the ground with a smack. He hiccuped and rubbed his stomach "Boy, that was a good meal." he said with a smile with some of his sharp teeth showing in a grin.

Inside of Shikma's stomach the girl inside tried to struggle and break free but it was useless. There was only one way out of here and it was the way she didn't want to go. She had nothing to do but to sit in the pit of the raptor's stomach and be digested as all her energy went down to digesting her own meal. "Oh why oh why did i have to eat that entire extra large pizza before i came here?" She asked herself before she fell asleep, never to wake up again, dying inside the raptors stomach as she became nothing more then mush and fat for the raptor's belly.

Shikma patted his huge stomach as the last of his meal's struggles stopped compleatly. "Boy, she was as delisious as ice cream. But not so much as my darling little neices." His bulging tummy gurgled and rumbled in agreement.

* * *

Roger was also hunting for a meal. He didn't have to look far because of a 25 year old woman was passing by with a sandwhich in tow. Roger grabbed her and shoved her head inside his mouth so she wouldn't scream for help and swallowed her, her sandwich and all as he quickly finished her off until he reached her feet and swallowed.

Now with a full feeling Roger sat down and stroked his huge stomach. He could feel the woman struggling around inside but his stomach was getting the better of him.

He let out a burp and suddenly he didn't feel so full anymore, he wanted more. Then a little girl came and tugged Roger's pants "Mister? Have you seen my mommy?" "I know where she is," the shark said with a grin "Just come up here and i'll tell you." Like a dope the girl waddled up his large tumy and Roger shoved her into his mouth, swallowing her with just a gulp, sending her into the same stomach her mother was.

He could feel the little girl struggling and kicking inside her, resulting in the shark's belly jiggling. She was mush more livily and was fighting more then her mother had but eventually the girl would end up sharing the same fate as her mother, being forced down deeper into the shark's belly like food. Finally the girl stopped struggling and all the shark could feel were the powerful cherns his stomach was making for his double meals.

"Boy, i sure love catching dumb meals." he said to himself as he patted his stomach.

* * *

Time had passed and Syd was back at the house with his stomach still holding Alex and Sam inside. The two had stopped kicking and were now asleep. The dolphin was rubbing his bulging stomach as he saw Roger and Shikma come in. Both still had large stomachs yet smaller since their meals were still digesting but Roger's was bigger.

"So how are Alex and Sam?" Shikma asked as he approuched the Dolphin "Sleeping like babies." Syd said, patting his belly with affection "I don't want to take them out yet, i'd wake them up and they just fell asleep. So how did you're hunts go?" "Mine was a girl who pigged out on pizza," Shikma said as he licked his lips "Tasted like pizza as well." "Mine was of a mother and her kid." Roger said while his still round tummy rumbled and glorped, still digesting the meals it had inside it "But still, that girl reminded me of Alex and Sam, cute little angles weren't they?"

"I have to agree with you," Syd said "But you know, no offence ment, but i never knew you could care so much about two little girls as much as you care about yourself... of course that was before you found your brothers and such." "Kinda a bit of a shock at first," Shikma said "But eventually they just won us over. They're our little darlings after all."

Syd smiled and felt the girls inside his stomach kick lightly. That ment that they were dreaming, at least that's what he though.

That night Syd crawled into his bed, carefully got to disturb the girls inside his bulging round belly and gave it a kiss "I love you girls," he whispered as he rubbed his tummy lightly "I might not be strong or scary like your dads or uncles but i'll never let anything happen to you. Never ever, i'll never lose you. Good night my little angles, sweet dreams."

His stomach made a loud rumbling sound as the girls squirmed a little. He felt the kicks of the little girls and watched as his tummy got lumps and bumps from the girls arms, legs and even heads. With a deep chuckle he placed his hands on his active stomach and fell asleep, feeling the kicks and squirms inside his belly before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
